Our Secret
by SharkTeethFTW
Summary: Oneshot, Complete! Review! Hyde and Eric experience something in the basement.


Our Secret

(All I can say is TEEHEE! (: I got this idea when I was watched a That 70s Show episode, I don't know. Hah, fun~ Enjoy~

Oh, its pretty short so… sorry! But it was supposed to be a short story anyway~)

The whole gang talked and chattered amongst themselves, everyone was so typical today. We just got back from the movies but no one cared to talk about that. We entered the basement and sat in our usual spots. Still, everyone was talking, but I couldn't tell what anyone was talking about anymore, they got louder, hoping their voice would overpower the others. I think Hyde felt a migraine coming, too; he stood yelled a quick 'hey' before sitting back down, grinning. He looked satisfied.

I was about to speak before Jackie cut me out, "Donna, come with me to my house."

"Why?"

"'Cause, I said so," She demanded, in no mood for reasoning. It was still pretty silent as they left. Too silent, I think someone died.

Nope.

"Hey, guys, want to get baked?" Hyde asked, looking at each of us.

I gave him a look. "Hyde, we've done that at least once each day for the past week," I paused. "Yeah, let's do it."

And we formed a circle. "Man, it's like vitamins for us!" Kelso shared. Fes nodded in agreement and after mere minutes, the basement was a smoke-filled mess.

"Hey, you guys know what I want for this Christmas?" Kelso looked around for someone to answer. No one did. "I want one of those huge water guns!"

"No, man, get a huge water gun that looks like an actual gun," Hyde added.

"In my country, shooting water out of a gun meant either you were an idiot or you were having a baby," Fes said, and we stared at him.

"Hey, man, you ever notice how off Luke Skywalker's name is? Sky-walker. He doesn't even walk on skies!" I said, completely off subject, but I didn't notice.

Kelso spoke next. "Yeah, I hear yah'. You know what name is really off? Pickle-weasel!"  
"Kelso, that didn't even make any sense," Hyde said, shaking his head.

"Yeah it did, you just don't get it," Kelso defended.

"Oh-kay," Hyde was about to say something else before my mom's voice called us from the kitchen.

"Boys! I made brownies!"

We stared at one another, we all wanted those brownies but none of us wanted to get up and get them. Thank god, that's why I have Hyde as a best friend.

"Hey, Kelso, you know how usually _we_ go get the brownies, but _we_ always eat most of them? Most of the time, before you even get to see the plate?" Hyde said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, if _you_ go get those brownies, you could make sure with your own eyes there still there by the time you give them to us, that way you get to see them, you know?" Hyde made some sense, but only a fool would take the deal.

"Sweet! Yeah, I'll do it," Kelso agreed, getting up. Fool. "Wait, what if I get lost?"

I laughed. Hyde was about to say a smart-ass come back before Fes piped in. "I'll come with you Kelso, I want to be able to see them, too," Fes and Kelso left, and Hyde and I laughed. It was perfect. Hyde burning them without them even knowing was nearly a burn at all but the stash made it so hilarious.

Hyde got up and sat next to me, somewhat excitedly. "Hey, man. I hear there's this car that runs on water," He smirked. He says that every time we get baked, but I didn't mind. I shook my head at him.

Shaking my head did nothing to help me, it just made me feel light headed. I rubbed my eyes as Hyde kicked up his feet, I figured he used most of his energy just moving from his seat to the couch.

"Back! And they're still here!" Kelso said proudly, setting them on the table. He was about to pick one up when Hyde slapped his hand away.

Kelso made that daily, high-pitched sound that was quite similar to an 'ugh'.

"Hey, man. You didn't get drinks. We can't have brownies without drinks, it's unnatural!" Hyde said as Kelso and Fes reluctantly went back upstairs. I smiled, feeling Hyde's thoughts. He wanted peace and quiet and so did I.

But we also wanted a brownie.

I reached out for one and so did he, and something amazing happened.

Something out of a fairytale or a legend. Something from some myth or tall-tale told by your elders. As we reached for brownies, our hands met, they touched, and they hovered over the brownie tray. I noticed something, Hyde was wearing a ring. Mood rings were always in fashion for this decade, but I wore them because the colors looked cool. I supposed Hyde did, too.

Anyway, I noticed something else. The mood rings on our hands we doing something out of the ordinary, they were glowing. Wasn't it an old myth that when two mood rings meet, then glow, they were proven as soul mates? Maybe it was so, but then again maybe it was a trick. I mean, the stash made my vision pretty damn blurry, so I could blame it on Hyde's stash. But what I didn't get is that Hyde noticed it, too. At least I thought he saw it, it looked obvious, he was staring at our hands in awe. It was getting weird, so we took our hands away and looked at each other. We started to grin.

"Far out," He said, holding his hand out to try it again.

I touched his hands and once again, the rings were glowing. Hyde just sat there, taking in the moment. "Forman, man, I-"

He was cut off by that damned Kelso, "Back! Don't worry, I made sure the drinks didn't disappear!" Hyde and I took our hands away. He walked over and gave everyone their drinks and sat. Fes sat, too and opened his soda.

I waited until Kelso started to get into a conversation with Fes, then turned to Hyde and asked, "What were you saying before?"

He shook his head, opened his soda and took a sip. "Man, it was nothing."

I wasn't happy with his answer, but it's not like I could make him tell me. It also didn't help that I couldn't help but smile, Hyde was also smiling. We were smiling, mood ring-wearing, glowing soul mates.

I think.

"Hey, what do you guys look so smug about?" Kelso said, turning his attention to us. "You look like you guys stole Fes' dirty magazines or something," He assumed as Fes looked up.

Hyde shook his head. "It's our secret."


End file.
